thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Roddy
Word Count: 2819 Muse: '''at 10:55 AM Morning day 189. Granger farm. Roddy'd finally arrived. It had been days since he'd seen his dad and yeah okay, they'd been Sending at each other again, and it helped, but there really wasn't any substitute for actual dad hugs. And there was still this- edge of anxiousness. Since Mishka made that comment about having to make sure Hansel stayed alive. Something that wasn't abated with all the Sendings in the world. So, when Roddy saw the little farm, he Sent one last message ("I see your house!") and headed for the door. Rapped a few times and waited, shifting restlessly. '''Izzy: '''at 11:01 AM Hansel and Leigh were busy with the morning chores -- Goro in tow -- when there was yet another knock at the door. She frowned a bit and went to answer, opening the door and peeking out -- then adjusting to look up quite a bit more, and blinked. Huh. Well. Hansel had said one of his kids was ... a turtle. A very large turtle. "You must be Roddy." She stepped back and gestured him in. "Come in, sit down." '''Muse: '''at 11:07 AM Oh. This would be... Dad's mom then. Roddy was suddenly aware he had not really thought about what to call her. "Um, yes, Roddy, that's me," he said, ducking inside. "You're um. Your- the mom then? Uh." Roddy was feeling so awkward. Where was Hansel. "It's good to meet you," he blurted, holding out his hand. '''Izzy: '''at 11:10 AM She smiled and shook his hand gently. "It's good to meet you too." Very strange. But good. "If Hansel didn't tell you, my name's Marion. He's out at the barn with Leigh and Goro right now, but I'm sure he'll be in soon -- I could go tell him you're here, if you want." '''Muse: '''at 11:16 AM "I already did," Roddy said. Which maybe was confusing? "With um. With magic. I'm a bard." She said her name was Marion. That should be good enough. Marion. '''Izzy: '''at 11:23 AM "Oh. Well, that's very convenient." She led him over to sit at the table, then went back to the kitchen counter to continue working on breakfast. She had opened her mouth to say something else -- ask him what he liked for breakfast, if he didn't eat meat, as well, maybe -- when the door opened again abruptly and Hansel stepped in, locked his eyes on Roddy, and immediately grabbed him in a long, tight hug. '''Muse: '''at 11:27 AM "Dad!" Roddy called, jolting forwards to meet him. He settled into the hug, closing his eyes. This was nice. Made a little knot that had been sitting in Roddy's stomach since Mishka left unwind. Everything was fine. "Missed you," he mumbled. '''Izzy: '''at 11:29 AM Hansel squeezed him. With the shell and all, he always figured he could hold onto Roddy pretty fucking tight. "I missed you too, kid. Sorry I left." '''Muse: '''at 11:35 AM "I worried," Roddy said, a little accusing. "Mishka said he had to make sure you were still alive and then you didn't respond and... I got worried." The second time was softer, more vulnerable. '''Izzy: '''at 11:41 AM Ah, fuckin' Mishka. Fair, though. It was ... fair. "Sorry, Roddy. Me leaving in the middle of the night just freaked Mishka out, he didn't mean to scare you. And uh. I don't really know how this ring thing works, honestly. Didn't mean to block you. I won't do it again, okay?" '''Muse: '''at 11:47 AM "Okay," Roddy agreed. And that was settled as far as Roddy was concerned. He pulled back a little. "Hey so I met your mom." He gave Marion a little wave. '''"I dunno how to talk to her," he whispered, hopefully so that she wouldn't overheard. "It's awkward Dad." '''Izzy: '''at 11:51 AM Hansel nodded grimly, pulling Roddy to sit back down with him. He kept his voice quiet, but figured Marion could probably hear them anyway -- she was sharp. "Hey. Kid, I ran away from home like twenty fuckin' years ago and just showed up the other day without sayin' shit. Trust me, it's awkward for all of us. You're gonna do fine." '''Muse: '''at 12:00 PM "Oh," Roddy said. In that case- Roddy was gonna quit worrying so much then. "Well- she seems nice," Roddy said, allowing his voice to get to a more natural volume. "I'm glad I got to come," he said, to both of them this time. '''Izzy: '''at 12:03 PM "Me too," Hansel said softly. "Hey, I uh -- I'd been planning to come out here for a while, y'know, actually, to check in and shit. I was gonna ask if you wanted to meet, y'know, more of the family, once I got a handle on things." If Elijah had still been around -- maybe not. Maybe fucking never. "Sorry it worked out so fuckin' weird and you had to come all this way by yourself. I'm glad you're here, Roddy." '''Muse: '''at 12:07 PM "It was kinda- lonely at times," Roddy admitted. Hansel'd been planning on leaving for a while? That was news to Roddy. He- wasn't sure what to think about it. "Y'know I kinda caught a cold and had to stay in this inn for a few days," he said, instead of- possibly sticking his foot in his mouth about that. "I hate being sick alone," he grumbled. Much better when he was at the castle and could wheedle someone into taking care of him. "I'm glad I'm here too." '''Izzy: '''at 12:14 PM It'd been pretty fucking lonely for Hansel, too, coming out here expecting it to be the last thing he did, but -- Roddy sure as hell didn't need to hear that kind of thing from him. He couldn't really fuckin' explain himself, here. Sure didn't want to tell the kid yeah, see, I had a fight with Goro and -- yeah, didn't want to start that shit up again. "All right, well, next time you're sick I'll fuckin' be there," he promised, straightening for a second so he could kiss the top of Roddy's head. '''Muse: '''at 12:19 PM Roddy fidgeted for a second, tapping the table. "Does that mean you're- coming back?" he asked quietly. '''Izzy: '''at 12:22 PM "I, uh." God, fuck, this part again. "I'm actually gonna stay at the farm, here, for a while. Y'know, all the spy shit you guys are doing, you're doing great at it, but that's not my speed. I'm just sittin' around useless, at the castle. I can actually help out here." Quickly, he added, "But, hey, there's a teleportation circle just a day away, so I can be there fast if you need me, still, all right?" '''Muse: '''at 12:27 PM "Oh." Roddy wasn't- sure how he felt about that. Sad for sure. But- well- trying to see Hansel's side of it too. He really- hadn't been doing much. With the guild. Roddy'd felt useless so he'd joined. Hansel took off and went to see his family. Roddy could get that but. Some little- well not so little- part of him wanted Hansel to still be at the castle. "Okay," he finally said. Rested his head on his dad's shoulder for a minute- might as well enjoy this while it lasted then. '''Izzy: '''at 12:48 PM Hansel hugged him again. Shit. He was taking this all right, but in a real fuckin' resigned sort of way that just made Hansel feel like shit. At least Goro had argued with him about it. "Hey. You can stay as long as you want, all right? You can visit whenever." '''Muse: '''at 12:53 PM "Yeah." That helped. A little. Still wasn't- the same. "Just busy and all over there, y'know," he said. '''Izzy: '''at 12:58 PM "Yeah." He winced. God, this kid. He was doing so fuckin' much. No one'd even asked him, too -- just up and decided it on his own, refused to be talked down. "I know, kid. Hey, look, I'll visit, too. You're busy being so goddamn brave and solving people's problems, I get it." He patted Roddy's shoulder. "You know I'm real fuckin' proud of you, right?" '''Muse: '''at 1:01 PM Roddy smiled. Made him feel real warm inside whenever he heard that. "If I say no will you say it again?" he said lightly, looking at Hansel with just a little mischief in his eyes. '''Izzy: '''at 1:02 PM Hansel grinned and scoffed a bit. "Yeah, prob'ly, you sly little shit." He wished for a moment that Roddy had hair so he could ruffle it. "Still proud of you." '''Muse: '''at 1:10 PM Roddy was beaming. Yep. Hansel was the best dad- oh wait a minute. "Hey hey," he said, grabbing his pack and reaching in. Of course the bead was right there- Roddy did not miss the Gunnysack. "I got you something!" he said. "I picked this up from Lyra- she sells magic stuffs. Y'know that spell I use? The Sending one? This'll let you cast it once a day so you can talk to the others," he said, offering it to Hansel. '''Izzy: '''at 1:16 PM "Oh." Hansel took it -- simple-looking little bead, red like it was cinnabar, or something. He could string it onto one of the strings and ribbons he was wearing on his wrist again. "Goddamn. That's -- really smart, Roddy. And thoughtful. Thanks a lot, kid." He paused. "How much did it cost?" '''Muse: '''at 1:19 PM "I traded the Gunnysack for it," Roddy said. "Good deal right?" '''Izzy: '''at 1:24 PM "Great fuckin' deal." Hansel nodded approvingly. That bag'd been fuckin' shitty. "Daylight robbery, kid. Nice one." '''Muse: '''at 1:33 PM Roddy grinned. He'd known it- but it was always nice to hear Hansel agree. "Now next time I steal boots I can actually get at them," he joked. '''Izzy: '''at 1:34 PM He snorted. "Well, just don't steal'em from someone we know, all right, motek." '''Muse: '''at 1:37 PM "No promises," Roddy said cheekily. Course he wouldn't- well maybe as a prank. But where was the fun in just saying that? '''Izzy: '''at 1:40 PM "Pssh." He patted the kid's shoulder again. "Least you're honest." '''Muse: '''at 2:14 PM "When I want to be," Roddy said. He was feeling really cheeky now. Oh maybe he should say something to Marion. "Don't worry I like being honest to family," he called to her. Except maybe that was a little to- much right now? "And team," he added. Except Marion really wasn't 'team' either. Uh. Crap. '''Izzy: '''at 2:22 PM She looked over her shoulder, smiling. "Good to know. I understand you're Hansel's family, so I guess you must be mine, too, then." '''Muse: '''at 2:23 PM Roddy shifted a little. He hadn't wanted to intrude. But. If Marion was the one saying it... "I'd like that," he said. '''Izzy: '''at 2:28 PM "I would too," she said gently. "My family is getting a lot bigger, lately." She looked back to breakfast, but went on, "It's wonderful." '''Muse: '''at 2:37 PM This sounded good. This sounded like- being wanted. Not just family by obligation. "Yeah," Roddy agreed. "Yeah, it is wonderful." He was fidgeting, feeling a little awkward again- but that was everyone so. "Y'know must be nice then. Not- having Dad around and then what- three people show up behind him?" Roddy commented glancing at Hansel. (Maybe keep any sass about Goro to himself for now.) '''Izzy: '''at 2:41 PM She laughed. "Yes, you do just keep showing up. It's good to know he has people to come looking for him." '''Muse: '''at 2:43 PM "It's cause he's the best!" Roddy declared. '''Izzy: '''at 2:43 PM "Goro said much the same thing," she commented mildly, and Hansel scoffed and looked away, embarrassed. '''Muse: '''at 2:45 PM "Well least we can agree on something then, right?" Roddy said. '''Izzy: '''at 2:51 PM "Do you not get along with Goro?" she asked, sounding amused. Hansel looked back to Roddy, not really sure what he'd say to that. '''Muse: '''at 2:53 PM "Uh," well that was a bit of a loaded question. "We're... working on it," he said slowly. '''Izzy: '''at 2:54 PM "Well, working on relationships is hard," Marion said. "That's good of you." Hansel nodded, a bit relieved, and patted Roddy's shell. "Yeah. I appreciate it, kid." '''Muse: '''at 3:03 PM Roddy's shoulders hunched. Didn't feel like he- earned this. "I dunno if I'm doing a good job," he muttered. It was confusing and hard. Why'd 'getting along' have to be so difficult. '''Izzy: '''at 3:08 PM "Just the trying matters," Marion said simply. Hansel nodded in agreement. '''Muse: '''at 3:17 PM Well. Roddy- guessed he could see that. He'd probably mess up again- or Goro would- but they'd both agreed. They were trying. "I guess," he said, not entirely convinced. "Hey what's for breakfast?" he asked- kinda wanting to get off this subject. He'd deal with Goro when Goro was in the room. '''Izzy: '''at 3:22 PM "Oh, toast, eggs, bacon -- not for H --." She faltered, but caught herself. "Not for your father, obviously, the bacon, ah." She cleared her throat. "We've got some dried fruit, honey, butter, milk, cheese ..." Hansel caught the hesitation, switching from Hansel to your father, and felt himself getting embarrassed again. God. Right. He guessed Roddy was -- Marion's grandson, then? This was fucking complicated. So was she thinking of Mishka as her son-in-law? Even weirder. Oh god. Well. He'd made his bed, he supposed. '''Muse: '''at 3:28 PM 'Your father'- didn't seem like others talked about Hansel like that. Usually it was just... Hansel. It was nice though. Roddy decided he liked it. "You're pretty busy aren't you," he commented. "Do you want- help?" he offered. "I'm not- that good at cooking but I can do some stuff." '''Izzy: '''at 3:33 PM "I'm nearly done, but it's very kind of you to offer." She turned away from the counter, leaning back against it and wiping her hands on a towel. "Do you mind if I ask you something, ah -- a bit invasive, Roddy?" '''Muse: '''at 3:35 PM Roddy shifted again. Did he? Well. He didn't want to say no off the bat. "Um- I don't have to answer if I don't want to?" It came out more of a question than a statement. '''Izzy: '''at 3:35 PM "Oh, no, no, of course not." '''Muse: '''at 3:35 PM "Well, okay then." '''Izzy: '''at 3:36 PM "It's just, you know, this is a very small town, and there are really only humans around these parts, so I don't ..." She trailed off, delicately asking, "Are you a ... turtle ...?" '''Muse: '''at 3:38 PM ...Huh. That was an- interesting question. And a lot less weird to answer than Roddy had expected. "Tortle actually," he said. "Guess it's pretty similar except for the 'walking and talking' thing," he said with a shrug. "I don't see many of my kind around in general, I'm used to getting looks," he added, trying to reassure Marion a bit. '''Izzy: '''at 3:42 PM "I see." She tilted her head. "Do you -- well, what do you eat? Is this, ah --." She gestured towards the counter. "Is this going to be okay for you? We can run into town and find some vegetables, or something. Fish?" '''Muse: '''at 3:43 PM "Oh that's fine, I can eat normal food," Roddy said reassuringly. "I mean I do like fish but I'm not sure if that's a- diet thing or just a me thing." He shrugged. '''Izzy: '''at 3:45 PM "I'll take you ice fishing up on the lake," Hansel offered. "Later, though. Let it get a bit warmer." Marion smiled. '''Muse: '''at 4:09 PM "Sounds fun," Roddy said, grinning. Yeah. This would be good. "I'd like that." Maybe they could make it a family thing, let some of the others come along. Or maybe just the two of them- that sounded nice too. Eh they'd figure out out later. "It's- nice of you to ask," he said to Marion. A little stilted, but genuine. "I uh. I can't actually remember being- asked what I needed to eat before." '''Izzy: '''at 4:10 PM "Oh, well." She looked a bit flustered. "You know. Hansel doesn't eat meat, and -- well, I don't really know what regular turtles eat, so I wanted to be sure." '''Muse: '''at 4:23 PM "Well you know- it's nice," Roddy said. This whole thing was nice. Getting to see his dad again- meeting a new family member. Yeah. Roddy leaned against Hansel again, smiling. This was a good family. END Title: Breakfast Summary: Roddy shows up at the Granger farm and meets Marion and reunites with Hansel, and also gives him a Bead of Sending. Category:Text Roleplay